Television broadcasts are generally transmitted by television head-ends over broadcast channels, via RF carriers. TV head-ends may comprise terrestrial TV head-ends, Cable-Television (CATV), satellite TV head-ends and/or internet television (IPTV) head-ends. Terrestrial TV head-ends may utilize, for example, a set of terrestrial broadcast channels, which in the U.S. may comprise, for example, channels 2 through 69. Cable-Television (CATV) broadcasts may utilize even greater number of broadcast channels. TV broadcasts comprise transmission of video and/or audio information, wherein the video and/or audio information may be encoded into the broadcast channels via one of plurality of available modulation schemes. TV Broadcasts may utilize analog and/or digital modulation format. In analog television systems, picture and sound information are encoded into, and transmitted via analog signals, wherein the video/audio information may be conveyed via broadcast signals, via amplitude and/or frequency modulation on the television signal, based on analog television encoding standard. Analog television broadcasters may, for example, encode their signals using NTSC, PAL and/or SECAM analog encoding and then modulate these signals onto a VHF or UHF RF carriers, for example.
In digital television (DTV) systems, television broadcasts may be communicated by terrestrial, cable and/or satellite head-ends via discrete (digital) signals, utilizing one of available digital modulation schemes, which may comprise, for example, QAM, VSB, QPSK and/or OFDM. Because the use of digital signals generally requires less bandwidth than analog signals to convey the same information, DTV systems may enable broadcasters to provide more digital channels within the same space otherwise available to analog television systems. In addition, use of digital television signals may enable broadcasters to provide high-definition television (HDTV) broadcasting and/or to provide other non-television related services via the digital system. Available digital television systems comprise, for example, ATSC, DVB, DMB-T/H and/or ISDN based systems. Video and/or audio information may be encoded into digital television signals utilizing various video and/or audio encoding and/or compression algorithms, which may comprise, for example, MPEG-1/2, MPEG-4 AVC, MP3, AC-3, AAC and/or HE-AAC.
Television sets (TVs) may be utilized to output audiovisual streams, which may comprise TV broadcasts, telecasts and/or localized Audio/Video (A/V) feeds from one or more available consumer audiovisual devices, such as videocassette recorders (VCRs) and/or Digital Video Disc (DVD) players. Audiovisual streams may be inputted directly into the TVs and/or via one or more specialized set-top boxes that may enable providing any necessary processing operations, via one or more of available types of connectors including, but not limited to, F-connectors, S-video, composite and/or video component connectors.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.